Wilt
Wilt is an imaginary friend created by Jordan Michaels and one of the tritagonists in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He is voiced by veteran comic/actor Phil LaMarr. Personality Wilt is kind-hearted, friendly, cool, helpful, lighthearted, honest and incredibly nice. He is optimistic and confident, despite his troubled past. Wilt was created by a kid named Jordan Michaels (a play on the famous basketball player Michael Jordan), who is now a famous basketball player. Wilt was named after the legendary basketball player Wilt Chamberlain. He was created to teach Jordan, who was extremely short for his age and constantly lost to his older brother, how to play basketball. He wears old school styled basketball sneakers - which make his footsteps squeak like he's on a basketball court when he walks around - a red, white and blue sweatband on his wrist, and has a blue number one on his chest, like on a basketball jersey. Wilt is also well-known for his habit of almost constantly apologizing for no good reason (usually before he speaks, he says "I'm sorry, but..." and sometimes asks "Is that okay?" at the end). Physical Appearance He has big stitches on the side of his head. Only his right arm is usable in a normal manner. He has a stubby left arm, but it can be used to hold small things, as we see in Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way when he holds a bowl of chips with his left arm. His eyes are on stalks protruding from his head; the left eye is utterly broken, so it rattles when it moves and the eyelid doesn't open and close at all some of the time. According to his Coco Card, he is the tallest of the imaginary friends (although this may not be true since the Big Fat Baby, the New Guy, Extremeasauruses, Foul Larry, and many others seem to be bigger and stronger) at ten feet tall and 130 pounds of lean muscle (as he said in Room with a Feud-- "I'm a lean, mean muscle machine!"), and strong enough to lift Eduardo, if only for a few seconds. His usual outfit is tube socks, his single wrist sweatband, and large black and white chucks. His shoes always cause a squeaky sound whenever Wilt walks on a surface of any sort. He can wear clothes, such as suits and t-shirts in various episodes, but normally does not. Although he is never seen wearing them, he owns blue striped pajamas, along with reading glasses, both of which are seen in the episode "Foster's Goes to Europe". Traits Wilt prides himself on finding abandoned imaginary friends, making him a "helper friend," and is kind-hearted to a fault, sometimes apologizing a lot even when it is unnecessary; he just can't say "no," especially when someone asks him to do something, even if it's incredibly inconvenient. For example, in Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way, he missed the entire basketball game doing favors for everyone who saw him (including thugs). Though he has not been able to say "no" in that episode, he said it twice before admitting he couldn't say it and has also said it numerous times in other episodes, even ones made before Where There's a Wilt, There's a Way. Bloo's laziness and idiotic attitude sometimes make him take advantage of Wilt's niceness by pretending to be sad or hurt. In Partying Is Such Sweet Soirée, we also learn that he's an excellent dancer, but tends to get nervous in front of large gatherings as seen at the County Imaginary Friends Talent Show Pageant in Hiccy Burp, resulting in him flubbing his lines and becoming too frozen with stage fright to continue afterward. Wilt also hosted the contest the previous year, apparently forgetting his lines and causing something horrible (which was frequently mentioned but never explained), but after messing up a second time Madame Foster says "That was much better than last year." Wilt is generally a pushover, although he does have his dignity and will stand up for himself past a certain point. In Room With A Feud, a new bedroom was available and he was quite insistent that he deserved it being that the room was very large with basketball wallpaper and two basketball hoops and even a scoreboard. Bloo attempted to fake sadness, in an attempt to coax Wilt into giving Bloo the room, stating: "But Wilt, you'll hurt my feeeeewiiiings!" Wilt responds with: "You know, I was thinking about that. And, the thing is... I really don't care." In another episode, Beat With a Schtick, he refused to help Bloo after he discovered he was making fun of tall people. In Bus the Two of Us, Mac and Bloo ask Wilt to distract Frankie while they are out on the Fosters bus taking a joyride. After several attempts to keep Frankie in the house, Wilt screams into the phone, "Two minutes! You have two minutes before Frankie leaves the house and there's nothing I can do to stop her, Mac! I am trapped in a tangled web of lies and I can't do it anymore! I tried, I really tried, but it's too much okay?! It's too much! The Wilt man is signing off. You are on your own, Mister!" He then slams down the phone, then picks it up to say, "Sorry." In Squeeze the Day he apparently got all of Foster's banned from the beach after some unknown accident involving homeless jellyfish and lots of sand. Although Wilt is sweet and kind of heart, he does have a "dark side," as seen in Pranks for Nothing. When Bloo gets back on the bus bragging about how he got the last prank in, he ends up sitting down on a whoopie cushion. All the other friends began laughing hysterically at him. Bloo realized that the prank couldn't've been pulled by Coco, because she got on the bus after him. Bloo demands to know who set the whoopie cushion on his seat, and we see Wilt smiling at the end, implying that it was he who pulled the last prank. History In "Good Wilt Hunting," his history is revealed. His creator, Jordan Michaels (a spoonerism of Michael Jordan, a famous star basketball player), wasn't very good at basketball, so he created Wilt, who, when created, had a left arm and eye exactly like his current good ones. With Wilt's help, Jordan became unbeatable. For a whole year, they were unstoppable. However, a jealous boy created Foul Larry (a double pun on former Boston Celtics star Larry Bird and the penalty is known as a "foul" in basketball) a giant with a basketball head. Jordan and Wilt faced off against them, and they were ahead 48-47 until Larry went in for a final shot. Wilt was ready to defend, but Jordan was right under Larry when he jumped. Wilt, setting aside the victory, rushed in and pushed Jordan out of the way just as Larry came down, saving Jordan's life, but crushing Wilt's left arm, leaving it the length it is now. The ball went through the basket and knocked his left eye, bending it into its current shape. (It is still unknown how he got his scars, but they may have been acquired on his journey for a place to stay which ended up being Foster's.) Jordan was so upset about the loss, that Wilt, distraught, ran away. It wasn't until Stats, the scorekeeper, told Jordan what happened that he went to look for Wilt, but all he found was the wristband from Wilt's broken arm. Jordan went on to become a professional basketball star, and while filming an ad in Japan was found by Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Coco, Eduardo, Nina Valarosa, and the scientists who researched Coco (Douglas and Adam) who looked for him after Wilt left to take on Foul Larry. The two were reunited, and Wilt promised to visit Jordan whenever he wanted. Wilt, however, could still be adopted. Trivia *Besides Wilt, Coco also had a starring episode. *Wilt has a problem explaining certain issues, due to his inability to raise his voice. *Wilt is a very bad liar and hates lying. *Unlike most imaginary friends who are abandoned by their creators, for Wilt, it's the other way around as he abandoned his creator after he believed he let him down. *Aside from Mac & Bloo, Wilt has appeared the most out of any other character, being absent from only two episodes. This makes him the 3rd most occurring character, as Bloo has appeared in every episode, and Mac was only absent in one. *Wilt is the first handicapped main character in a Cartoon Network original series, even though he wasn't the first handicapped character seen on the channel. *Wilt can sometimes be a bit naïve in some episodes. For example, while he was playing bowling in The Big Lablooski, he threw the bowling ball like a basketball. Another example would be in Good Wilt Hunting when he helped some strangers move their furniture. However, it was revealed that these strangers were actually burglars trying to steal the furniture. *Wilt has been in Foster's longer than Eduardo and Coco. *He is one of the oldest imaginary friends, as he was created over thirty years ago. *Out of all the characters that have gone to jail at some point, Wilt has gone to jail the most times. This is very ironic, considering Wilt's kind character. *Wilt's name and appearance were inspired by legendary Basketball player Wilt Chamberlain (who was known for his exceedingly tall height), as confirmed by Craig McCracken, in a response to a comment on his DeviantArt page. Episode appearances Wilt appears in all the episodes except for "Frankie My Dear", and "Affair Weather Friends." although he was mentioned in "Frankie My Dear." Gallery Category:Main characters Category:Red Imaginary Friends Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:Pranksters Category:Michaels family Category:Mac's Friends Category:Characters liked by a majority